The Outer Senshi and Their Minds
by Kali Mai 6955
Summary: Part 2 of 3, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto tell of how they feel about being Senshi.


Pluto/Setsuna  
  
I am Pluto, Sailor Scout of Time, Solitary Guardian of Time. I am of the Outer Senshi, for I protect the Outer Reaches of the Milky Galaxy. I am forbidden to leave my post, at the Gate of Time. For I protect the last dimension, the forbidden domain, the 4th universe. Time. I am Pluto, Outer Senshi of Time.  
  
My name is Setsuna, I am known as Pluto. Setsuna, by Small Lady, Small Lady my only friend. Poor Small Lady, so surrounded by love, but blind to those that love her. So unlike me, who has been friendless for centuries, to have remained silent for eons, and alone for that time is a curse. But, I am Pluto, who am I to complain? Loneliness and Solitude are my birth destiny, for I am Pluto.  
  
I remember the day that I met Small Lady. I as always, stood at the Door of Time, a terrible sobbing was coming from the Door. My Crystal Key, began to glow and hum, as if demanding that the owner of the tears come forth. The Door of Time opened, out poured the lost Small Lady, she was in tears.  
  
She fell, I dropped my Crystal Key, and caught her. She looked up at me, her crimson eyes so like my own, always full of deep pain. She gave me a questioning look, one full of surprise and curiosity. I let her to her feet, and we stood looking at each other for a long time, or what seemed like a long time.  
  
She curtsied, and said " I am Princess Serenity, but you may call me Rabbit." I laughed, and was shocked by the sound of it, it had been so long since I had last laughed, and the sound was foreign to my ears. I smiled at the pink haired bubble of energy, known as Rabbit, by the Inner Senshi. I replied, " I am Sailor Pluto, of the Outer Senshi, I am happy to met you Small Lady."  
  
"Small Lady? I like that name." Rini said smiling at last.  
  
" Then Small Lady, that is what I shall call you." I replied, smiling again. Silence again descended upon us, and sadness entered Rini's eyes.  
  
" Small Lady, why were you crying?" I asked as I picked up my Crystal Key, and leaned against it as I kneeled in front of her.  
  
Small Lady, began to cry as she remembered her pain. I wiped the tears from her face, as she looked up into my eyes, her crimson ones reminding me so much, of my own crimson eyes.  
  
"Please tell me. " I pleaded with her, not wishing to see such a young child cry. She took a deep breath and began to tell her tale.  
  
" Today is my 919th birthday, and everyone has forgotten about me. My Moma and Father are off visiting the Moon and the Sailor Scouts of the Inner Realm, have been ignoring me. Everyone says that they are too busy to even talk to me. I was crying in my room, then poof here I am." I laid my Crystal Key down upon the ground, as I sat down. I reached for her and pulled her into my lap, and rocked her as I spoke.  
  
" Small Lady, I am sure that they have not forgotten about your birthday. Do not lose faith little one, have they ever forgotten about your birthday before?" Rini shook her head no, and I smiled as her tears stopped, and she looked up at me.  
  
" See, I am sure, that right now, they are all planning something special, and in the rush to make everything perfect for you, they have accidentally forgotten to leave someone for you to play with. But have faith in them Small Lady, have faith that they love you, and can not forget about such a beautiful Lady as yourself." Small Lady smiled, and hugged me tightly, as she spoke,  
  
" Thank you Sailor Pluto, Thank you!" into my neck. I hugged her back just as tightly, and we both climbed to our feet.  
  
She handed me my Crystal Key. As I looked down upon her she said, " I think that I need to go back before I am missed." I nodded, yes, as I pulled a time key off of my belt. " Small Lady, please take this with you, as a birthday present from me." I said as I handed her the key.  
  
" What is it Sailor Pluto?" She asked as she held the Key to her chest.  
  
" It is a Time Key, if you ever want to see me, ask the Key to bring you to me, and it will." I replied as Rini curtsied, and turned to leave, saying,  
  
" Thank you very much, Sailor Pluto. Thank you!" Before she turned completely, " Small Lady?" I asked, she turned around and faced me.  
  
" Call me Setsuna." She nodded, and said,  
  
" Thank you Setsuna, my friend." before the Door of Time claimed her.  
  
Small Lady, poor Small Lady, my only friend. I broke two taboos for her on that day. I had given her a Time Key, and allowed her to live, after traveling threw time. But, I would have broken then both again for her, my only friend. For her the only person of this Millenium, that I have told my name to.  
  
My name is Setsuna, I guard the Door of Time. I am Sailor Pluto, forbidden to leave my post. Forbidden to have friends, but I have one, and her name is Small Lady. I am Pluto, Setsuna to Small Lady, only Small Lady calls me Setsuna, only I call her Small Lady. For, I am Pluto of the Outer Senshi. I am Pluto, Sailor Scout of Time.  
  
End....  
  
Uranus/Amira/Tenou  
  
I am Uranus, Sailor Scout of Power. I am a misfit, an embarrassment to my family, I bring dishonor and pain to all I touch. I am Uranus, shunned by all of the Inner Relm, I hear the snickers behind my back. Those of the Moon Kingdom, move aside in fear of me, when they see me coming, and whisper of my appearance. I am Uranus, a woman. I would rather be a man, I must settle for looking like one. I am a Sailor Scout, which at least allows me to act like a man, and have it passed off as an oddity. I am Uranus, Scout of Strength. The Inner Realm Scouts fear me. The Queen and Princess look at me with pity etched upon their faces. The Princess respects me on some level though, yet, or Princess is so innocently pure, I find it hard to accept that she is our leader, but I am Uranus, Sailor Scout, I will protect the Princess until I die, no matter how I feel about her. I am Uranus, Sailor Scout of Pain, all I touch crumbles, everything, my family shuns me for my attire, attitude, and who I love. I love a woman. A great dishonor, upon Uranus, it is seen as a punishment by the gods to have a child that shall not reproduce. Uranus is a hard planet to live upon, and so children are married young, and have children while they are still children. I refused to marry a man, because I fell like I am one. So my parents disowned me, cast me out onto the unforgiving, deserts of Uranus. I wandered until I could no longer walk, and died. Yes, I died, but Uranus called me back, and gave me her essence. I am Uranus, for this sole reason, my parents reclaimed me, but I know the truth of my soul, I am Uranus, hard, cold, unforgiving, a destroyer of life. I am Uranus, Scout of Strength, born as a female, gifted with the soul of a man, the only true gift that the Universe has given me is Neptune. I pray that I do not destroy her, my love, be strong, please. I am Uranus, Scout of Strength, born to fight, destroy, and watch worlds crumble from my power. I am Uranus, Outer Senshi of Power, I am Uranus, Scout of Strength, Scout of Destruction. I am Uranus, I love a woman. I am Uranus, Sailor Scout of Power.  
  
End...  
  
Neptune/Michell/Mischrau  
  
I am Neptune, Sailor Scout of the Arts. I create instead of destroy. I am the Third oldest of the Outer Senshi, and Inner Realm, Pluto and Uranus being my seniors. I am the only one amongst the Outer Senshi that has ever crossed over into the Inner Planetary Realm. I am Neptune, the only Outer Senshi that hates solitude. I am the only Outer Senshi, that was not cursed upon my birth. I am the only one who acts and looks the part of my title, Princess of Neptune. But here in lies the truth, I love a woman, not a man, for this fact and this fact alone, I was forced into becoming Sailor Neptune. My parents said that in order to alleviate the dishonor, that I brought to the family by loving a woman, I had to become, Sailor Neptune. I am Neptune, Scout of the Arts. Forced into becoming Neptune, because I love a woman. I have and will always believe that one can not help who they love, and so I do not hate the Universe for making my soul-mate a woman. I am glad to have found my heart, my soul, my life, in Sailor Uranus. I am the only Scout that was not cursed upon my birth. I am the only Scout that by nature is not a loner, I am the only Scout that was truly accepted by the Inner Realm Scouts. I am Neptune, Outer Senshi of the Planet Neptune, the Planet of the Arts. I am the Sailor Scout of Creation. I am Neptune, I love a woman, I am Neptune, Sailor Scout to the Arts.  
  
End...  
  
Saturn/Hotaru  
  
I am Saturn, Sailor Scout of Destruction. My destiny is Death. Rivers of blood follow me, no matter where I go. Shadows of those I have destroyed cover me, and block me from the sun's embrace. I am Saturn. So feared, even by those of the Silver Millenium, that I was forbidden to even awake during, Queen Serenity's reign upon the moon. I was forced into an eternal sleep, as soon as the sigh of Saturn appeared upon my forehead. My parents willingly laid me in a coffin of Silver Imperium Crystal. Neither cried as Queen Serenity passed the Moon's Silver Imperium Crystal, over my coffin, cursing me to eternal sleep, in the name of protecting the Universe, from me. I am Saturn, judged before my birth, tried before my first word, condemned when my symbol appeared, for I am Saturn. Known as Death among the Senshi, a force that is feared, even though, the moment you are born is the moment you begin to die. I am Saturn. I am Death. I am Shadow. I am a Destroyer. I am Saturn, Sailor Scout of Destruction.  
  
End... 


End file.
